


What's New Pussycat

by Fezzywhigg



Series: Tales From the Intersect [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Wu is bored.  Sarah Walker has to save Chuck...again ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New Pussycat

Disclaimer: I don’t own Chuck or the other characters. No money is being made, just fun.

A/N early season 5ish. No beta folks. All mistakes are mine.

 

Anna Wu was bored…. very bored. Ever since Hawaii she had been on one long loop of dating losers, working and hacking computers At least her hacking crush, The Piranha, was back. She wondered where he had been. Other than an attack on Atari (WTF?) back in 2009, she hadn't seen his work since 2003. Maybe he was out of retirement. Anna couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to collaborate with him...probably freaking great. The White Cat and the Piranha hacking their way through the wild west of the internet. The White Cat wasn’t the most imaginative hacker name but it meant a lot to her because of what it represented. The maneki-neko was good luck. More than that, she associated it with her family and how her dad had risen in his political career despite his humble beginnings. Yeah, she had been called “pussy” but that hadn’t lasted beyond the crashed servers of the offending party and the flaming of their online persona.

It had been 2002 when she first noticed the Piranha’s work. It had inspired her even at the age of 16 to talk her parents into letting her go to the US for college. She imagined herself rising to his level or at least the same level of proficiency as her other heroes, a ghost loosely referred to as “The Hacker” and his nemesis “Chaos”, although she wasn’t sure she really wanted to be black hat. She had wanted to go to Stanford but had to settle for Occidental College in Los Angeles, in their cooperative degree program with the California Institute of Technology. Her natural ability with computers and coding let her excel in the engineering program. By the end of her second semester, though, she realized she was disinterested with the other aspects of school. She dropped out and got a job at The Buy More. She had been more than qualified to work in the Nerd Herd.

She sighed. Sometimes she thought even working at the Buy More would beat working for Pacific Data Applications. At least Chuck Bartowski kept things fun. (She tried to remind herself to be thankful that the NSA had granted her top secret clearance even though they never ended up recruiting her.) All she ever did these days was data retrieval and server security… a total waste of her talent and imagination. Her current project: testing and certifying servers that had been attacked by the Omen Virus for Verbanski Corp. Since they were mainly a security operation, Verbanski Corp. had outsourced the job to PDA. “I can’t believe these things are using RIOS 6”, Anna muttered under her breath. It made sense though. It was a solid operating system that had gone public domain after Ted Roark’s death. It was the man’s last humanitarian act. A lot of the code had been incorporated into Linux and even though it had been around forever, there was a strong users group on 4chan supporting it… what was it? Fellow Undergraduate Librarians for Change and Relative United Media... or something like that. Back in the day most government hardware was loaded with it. Oh well, she better get to it. She’d check on The Piranha later to see if he had hacked anymore banks…. 

________________________________________

Sarah awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was being held captive by Fulcrum in the intersect room at the Fulcrum lab in Meadow Branch as they tried to force her to upload their version of the intersect. She had no memory from that point until now. Her first thought was to assess her surroundings. Where was Chuck? 

The room was dark with a beeping sound to her right. She was in bed with an IV in her left arm and plastic tubes in her nose. How long had she been out? Was this a friendly or Fulcrum facility? Before she could gather any more thoughts, the door opened and a petite brunette woman in scrubs entered the room. Sarah’s lightning-like reflexes and instinct took over. The woman was quickly subdued.

“I can break your neck or let you go. It all depends on your answer. If you understand me, nod your head yes”. 

The woman’s head brushed Sarah’s ear as she nodded. 

“Where am I?”

“Westside Medical.”

“Who brought me here?”

“I don’t know. You were admitted through the Emergency Department.”

“How many guards are outside?”

“Wh...What are you talking about?” 

Jeez, why did they have to play dumb? It was insulting. As if high valued assets or agents wouldn’t need to be guarded.” Don’t get smart. How many guards are outside?”  
The woman thought for a moment as Sarah increased the force of her grip. 

“There is a security guard at the front desk in lobby, if that’s what you mean.” 

That didn’t even make sense and it angered Sarah but she needed to focus. There was only one thing that mattered to her.

“What have you done with Chuck?” The woman shrugged, confused. 

“What have you done with the tall, lanky, brown haired man I was with?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. As far as I know, you were brought in alone.” 

Oh no! They must have taken Chuck somewhere else. Although she didn’t think the nurse was lying, she couldn’t take any chances. Sarah put her in a sleeper hold until she went unconscious. She had to get out of here.

Sarah quickly dressed the wound from the IV with a gauze bandage and eyed the unconscious nurse. She couldn’t get out of there just wearing a hospital gown. Since her clothes and personal items were missing, she carefully undressed the nurse then bound and gagged her. Much to Sarah’s surprise they fit but they were scrubs after all. She carefully opened the door to the room. As she surveyed the hallway, she noticed that it was deserted. She made her way to the stairwell, leaving the building through a fire exit. As she crossed the parking lot, staying to the shadows, she looked for pursuit and found none. Now she just needed to check in with Casey and find Chuck. Sarah knew she was vulnerable without communication or a weapon. She needed to get to her off-grid storage unit near Maison 23. She kept it as a safe house of sorts. It would have her backup phone and weapons. 

 

________________________________________

What. The. Hell! Something was wrong, so very, very wrong. Sarah felt like she was in an episode of that show The Twilight Zone she had seen over Christmas. Finding the Orange Orange closed; she broke into Castle only to find it empty, deserted. It took all of her training to not freak out. Assessing the situation as best she could, Sarah went through the details in her head. Since regaining consciousness in the hospital, she had trounced a nurse and stolen her clothes, made a quiet getaway and finally arrived at Castle only to find it abandoned. She still had no idea where Chuck was or what had even happened to him. Her secure numbers for Casey and General Beckman were disconnected. Sarah knew that protocol dictated that when a black op was compromised the base of operations would be shut down or destroyed if there was no time. She needed find a way to securely contact General Beckman. 

Though she was lost in thought, Sarah couldn’t help but notice a black Lotus sports car pull up as she crossed the plaza parking lot. She had a thing for cars. She loved her Porsche but thought the Lotus looked like fun. Sarah’s distraction came to a screeching halt when a tall woman exited the car and was met at the Buy More doors by none other than Chuck. Her eyes widened. Sarah tried to process everything as she watched the woman walk up close to Chuck and seemed to direct him back inside, almost pushing him to the rear of the store. Sarah could feel her blood begin to boil. This must be Chuck’s Fulcrum Handler! There’s no way that bitch was getting away with this. 

________________________________________

As the black clad ninja comes around the corner into Chucks office, she quickly shoots Chuck’s handler with a tranq dart. The woman falls to the ground while Sarah’s mind is moving a mile a minute. She is unsure why but she knows that Chuck hated the killing aspect of her job and she really had tried to make this a non-lethal extraction but dammit, she needs to be prepared. She stows away the tranq gun and she pulls out her pistol. She glances down at her Smith & Wesson 5906, admiring the way the polished nickel plate glinted under the fluorescent lights.

Chuck’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline as he spies a shapely black-clad ninja is making her way around the corner into his office. Could this day get any worse? He was currently dealing with two Carmichael Industries break-ins that could possibly be related to his spy life and now this.   
Sarah falls and as he catches her the ninja closes in on him. Just as he starts to lower Sarah to the floor, the ninja yells at him.

“Chuck, don’t freak out but we have got to go. Stay close and I’ll get you out of here.” 

“Excuse me? Just who are you? And what are you doing here?” 

Removing her mask Sarah quickly replied, “Chuck it’s me. I forgot you’ve never seen me in this outfit. I actually haven’t used it since right after your 26th birthday. Sorry about the computer by the way.” 

“That...that was you? I always wondered...wait….wait a minute... wait a doggone minute…what the hell?” 

“Chuck, we’ve got to go. NOW! I don’t know what Fulcrum has done to you or who this woman is but the longer we stay the greater the danger we have of getting caught...” 

Morgan, hearing some commotion enters Chuck’s office. “Chuck, what’s going on...in….here?” Morgan’s eyes widen as he observes Chuck with his hands up and Sarah collapsed on the floor with some woman pointing a gun at them. 

Chuck’s replies in an uncertain tone. “Nothing buddy, nothing at all. Just having a conversation with Sarah, that’s all.” Chuck rolls his eyes toward the intruder.

“Is that Sarah’s gun? Why does she have Sarah’s gun and why is it poin.....” 

“Morgan, why aren’t you in Hawaii? Where’s Anna?” the black clad figure shouts. 

For the first time Morgan really looks at the woman and is shocked by what he sees. Sweat starts to form on Morgan’s forehead as he continues to ponder the situation and the question posed to him. Suddenly it clicks. “Sarah! I’m so glad to see you!” he suddenly runs up in her and hugs her. 

“Anna’s right here.” was all she heard as she felt the the spray hit her face and darkness fell over her eyes. 

“Wow! I never thought carrying that knock out spray would come in handy. Alex is always worried I’m going to knock myself out, like that would ever happen….” 

“Morgan...not now. Help me get Sarah and Anna up on the couch. We need to sort this out…”

As Sarah wakes up, her eyes widen with memory and she shoots up from the couch she finds herself on. “Hold on, hold on...it’s ok baby...it’s ok.” Chucks soothing voice permeates her thoughts as he gives her a gentle hug and rubs her back. Sarah falls into Chuck’s arms practically molding herself to his form as she checks him for any injuries. When she is satisfied that he is ok, she looks at the woman on the couch. Her widen in recognition and Sarah pulls Chuck in closer. She then pulls away a little, looks him straight in the eye and says ”What is it with you and brunettes?”

________________________________________

“Anna Wu is currently being held at a NSA holding facility in downtown Los Angeles.” General Diane Beckman reported through the large monitor in CI’s conference room. 

As Chuck, Sarah and Morgan looked on, Chuck raised his hand. “What exactly is going on with Anna, General?”

“It seems that Fulcrum or it’s remaining fragments were not completely destroyed with the death of Ted Roark and the rise of the Ring. A private consortium of scientists were working on an intersect similar to the one that affected Hartley Winterbottom.” General Beckman explained. “They apparently saw Agent Walker...I know...I know...it’s Bartowski now... as an excellent personality template. Using moles in the CIA and NSA, they were able to access intel from her files. Also the intersect that Sarah was exposed to in the Meadow Branch housing development in 2009 was bi-directional. Not only did it download information but it uploaded it as well. The Fulcrum intersect machine was able to take an image of Sarah’s personality and memories during it’s brief activation.

“Sort of like ghosting a hard drive?” Chuck asks. 

“Chuck, I’m sure I don’t have any idea what your referring to. But to continue, Ms. Wu was exposed to this intersect while working as a IT tech at Pacific Data Associates. It seems a server with a copy of their intersect was accidently outsourced to PDA for data retrieval. Currently Ms. Wu is being held at a secure location and is scheduled for intersect suppression tomorrow morning.”

“How will we explain her situation….” Sarah asked.

“You and Chuck won’t have to be concerned about that. The suppression process should cause a short term amnesia and her superiors are unaware of the true nature of her condition since she was found collapsed at her workstation and sent to the hospital. She will be returned to Westside Hospital where she will be told that she hit her head and be released. We will follow her with an Agency Neurologists and Psychologists for the next 6 months to be sure of the intersect suppression under the guise of aftercare.”

Both Sarah and Chuck let out a sigh of relief. “At least that the last time we’ll have to deal with a bad intersect”.

________________________________________

6 months later General Beckman received a report from Dr Leo Dreyfus on Anna Wu’s condition. It was noted that she appeared to have no lingering effects from the intersect suppression other than occasional insomnia and it was recommended she be downgraded to intermittent surveillance for 1 year. When the NSA agent attempted to make contact with her 3 months later, she was gone...

 

A/N Fanon influence: Hospital scene from ninjaVanish’s Chuck and Sarah vs The Bunker.


End file.
